Anarquía
by SynHysterium
Summary: One-Shot de uno de los personajes principales de "La magia de una Buena Acción" Un ser desconocido ha despertado de nuevo en Equestria gracias a un misterioso ente que todo lo observa, la pregunta es ¿de donde vino y cuales son sus motivaciones?


" _La victoria en la guerra no se trata sobre cuántos territorios has ganado, o cuantos ejércitos derrotaste, nisiquiera se trata de cuantas tropas tienes a tu disposición, ni de la lealtad de tus hombres hacia ti y la causa… La victoria en la guerra se trata de cuantos puedes llevarte contigo antes de caer al abismo del que no existe regreso alguno"_

 _Mi nombre… eso se desvaneció con el tiempo, la venganza consumió lo que quedaba de mi miserable cuerpo cuando perdí todo lo que amé y alguna vez protegí por un ideal falso. Ese ideal me quito eso, aquella cosa que alguna vez yo amé pero que no consigo recordar._

—General Azazel.  
—Informe

—El conde Vladimir Vhalí está complacido con su trabajo realizado con los sujetos de prueba, el proyecto Behemoth está resultando un elemento de presión para las fuerzas aliadas de la Arquitecta, Ezequiel el Proscrito está dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros, mientras que Corona de hierro se niega rotundamente a la guerra, tenemos fuego libre para destruir a Hurricane y la ciudad de Cloudsdale, aún no tenemos la suficiente fuerza ofensiva para invadir Timbuktú.

—Bien, es hora de decirle a Vladimir que he cumplido con mi parte, es hora de que haga la suya.

 _¿Mi propósito? Es lo único que las eras no se han llevado, por más tiempo que pase._

 _Quiero que el mundo sepa lo que yo tengo que decir, que sepa lo que yo siento…_

 _Quiero que el mundo padezca por tantos años de pena y sufrimiento que me ha impuesto un gobernante cruel al que todos creen un héroe pero no es más que un sucio y vicioso lobo vestido del cordero de los inocentes, una promesa del arca de la alianza que está llena de peste y putrefacción._

—Corazón… he vuelto…  
—…

 _La artera bestia la cual me mando a hacer toda clase de porquerías, sumergirme en la mierda, inmolarme en el sol por voluntad, aquel bastardo que mando a uno de mis primogénitos a su muerte por un insignificante trabajo._

 _Es ahora o nunca, no me importa cuántos bandos separe, nunca me importará cuántas familias destruya desde el núcleo hacia afuera, jamás tendré el cargo de conciencia sobre cuánta sangre derramaré o cuantos reyes, reinas o princesas tenga que matar para sacar a ese animal, la cucaracha que mora desde su madriguera de oro._

—¡Vladimir! Sucio hijo de perra, ¿qué le has hecho a mi esposa?

—Lo necesario Azazel, no necesitarás una familia cuando las naciones se postren ante ti.

—Tú… ¡Puerco! ¡Regresame a Eryndith!

—Modera tu boca, sucio y miserable blasfemo, ella y tus vástagos han sido purificados en la charca.

—No…

 _La hiena que se regocija desde ese trono que no le pertenece, despojarle de esa vida que no se merece._

 _Y si he de morir al menos he de hacer sufrir al mundo como yo sufrí._

 _De los deshechos de esta guerra nacerá un verdadero imperio, un reino libre de deidades y opresores, un mundo libre de corruptos y racistas donde todos vivirán en la eterna y verdadera armonía y felicidad._

 _Pero para lograrlo tendré que enfrentarme al sistema, aquel sistema que fundó el padre de todos, el cual ha sido olvidado, pero cuyo modelo está siendo defendido por aquel espurio con complejo de rey y por eso he decidido tomar el nombre, el nombre que todos con su putrefacta naturaleza me han quitado, y adjudicarme el de la ausencia._

—No pudiste conformarte con el poder Azazel, eres una decepción de estudiante.

—¡Sueltame! ¡Eryndith!

—Se ha ido… y ahora compartirás el mismo lugar de descanso… ¡Soldados! Tiren a este traidor a la charca...

—¡No! ¡Sueltenme!... ¡Eryndith! ¡Mis hijos!

 _Una ausencia de filosofía, de gobierno, la carencia de gobernantes que solamente nos encadenan._

 _Sin jerarquía o autoridad, un nuevo orden radical que no exige un gobierno ejercido por unos que oprima a muchos para lograr la complacencia de un objetivo._

 _Un orden que busca la máxima expresión del mismo basado en la naturalidad y consenso de los seres sin responsabilidad o deber, consensos y oligarquías que busquen controlar nuestras vidas._

 _Ese nombre… mi nombre._

 _Lo que he construido, lo que soy, lo que me define y a donde pertenezco, lo que persigo.  
Mi nombre es…_

 _¡Anarquía!_

—¿Qué… que pasó?

—Has muerto, noble general.

—Tú...¿Aquel que solo observa con un voto de jamás intervenir?

—Tengo muchos nombres, el que más me recuerdan es el de "Traidor"

—¿Por qué sigo vivo?

—Tienes un destino que cumplir, dios de la adversidad.

—Ese título no me corresponde ya, llamame Anarkhis, dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer y consideralo hecho.

—Tu misión es simple, Lauren está embarazada y Vhalí sigue vivo y libre.

—No por mucho tiempo.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Spoilers menores y se revela la identidad del villano... ¿o no?**  
 **Respuesta a la review de ZermG6: Creanme que si piensan que acabo de revelar gran parte de la historia de Vhalí aun no saben absolutamente nada.**


End file.
